


The Best Break of Your Life

by PeachyYosuke



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Workplace Sex, this is just pure horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYosuke/pseuds/PeachyYosuke
Summary: Yosuke had a horrible beginning of his shift, but a quick text to Yu certainly changed that. ;)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	The Best Break of Your Life

Yosuke had finally managed to get away from the grocery section of Junes, his back aching from lifting heavy boxes full of produce for hours. His head was also aching, but that was due to the stupidity of some people today. _No, I do not know why the cabbage isn’t closer to the front of the store. Yes, I will relay this request to the manager for you. No, I’m not moving the cabbage now. Yes, I’m so sorry you had to walk an extra two feet to find it. No, I don’t think that warrants a discount. Yes, I will go get the manager..._

Yosuke had been dealing with customers like that a lot more than usual today. He wasn’t sure just how much longer he could stand it. Thankfully, the door to his well deserved time in the break room was in sight, and he could _taste_ the stale cookies and lukewarm water waiting for him. Just as he reached out to grab the doorknob, two of his coworkers stepped in his way.

“Hey Hanamura.”

Yosuke knew exactly what was coming. “What can I help you two ladies with?”

“I thought I told you to tell your dad that I’m not working tomorrow.”

“And I did. I can’t control whether he actually agrees to that or not.” He could already feel his already thin patience growing thinner.

“Then what the hell are you good for? If I was that Saki chick you would have done it for her!” She put a hand on her hip, knowing damn well that mentioning her would get a rise out of him.

Yosuke clenched his hands into fists at his side, trying to relieve some of the frustration. “No. I wouldn’t have.”

The other girl pouted. “Well now I have to go to a concert alone tomorrow. So thanks for that. I’ll be sure to tell your dad about how you can’t step up to help your coworkers. Maybe he’ll make you work overtime again.”

They walked off, smirking and whispering to each other. Yosuke was too drained to even watch them go. He took a shaky breath and opened the door to the break room. It was empty, probably the first good thing to happen to him today. He sat down on a folding chair that had seen better days, sighing. Thirty minutes of peace, that’s all he had. Sliding down the chair, Yosuke just stared at the ceiling, blinking slowly. 

That’s when it hit him. He’d been dealing with awful people all day, so why not set up plans with Yu for after work? He could balance out the awful people with the best person. Pulling out his phone, he texted Yu:

‘Hey prtnr  
Having the most shit day at work evr! Wanna do smthing after my shift? Im on break rn, will be off at 5.’

Almost immediately, Yu responded:

‘I’ll be right there.’

What? Yosuke read the message again. Yu was coming to Junes? Yosuke tried to text him back, but got no reply. Despite how tired he was, Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh. It was just like Yu to do something like this. He wondered how long it would take him to get here, if he was walking or taking his scooter. Yosuke could feel excitement starting to bubble up just at the thought of seeing Yu’s face. 

Yu knew where the break room was, having picked up a few shifts at Junes before. All Yosuke could do was wait, drumming his fingers on the small table in front of him. Only a few minutes had passed, but he was already growing impatient, checking his phone to see if Yu had texted him anything. Now that he knew he was going to see Yu soon, his day was looking like it was going to take a turn for the better.

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes later when Yu burst into the room, panting heavily. 

He braced himself on the doorframe and met Yosuke’s eyes. “I made it.”

Yosuke could feel his mouth hanging open. “Did you- Did you run here?”

Yu closed the door behind him and sat in a chair across from Yosuke. “Well, yeah. I wanted to get here as fast as possible.”

“You didn’t ride your scooter?”

“Oh yeah. I guess I could have done that. I wasn’t really thinking.”

Yosuke laughed at how ridiculous that was. He wasn’t expecting anything else from Yu, though. Resting his head on the table, he sighed. “God, I can’t wait to go home. Everyone is just driving me crazy today.”

Yosuke noticed the glint in Yu’s eyes as he said, “Even me?”

“No you idiot! I wouldn’t ask to see you if you were!” Yosuke wasn’t sure if he was walking straight into another one of Yu’s traps, his brain still partially mush.

Yu glanced at the door. “Hm.” His eyes widened slightly and a devilish grin grew on his face. “Follow me.”

“What?” Yosuke asked as Yu got up and walked out of the room, not even looking behind him to see if Yosuke was following him. 

Begrudgingly, Yosuke got up. He was quite comfortable laying on the table. He sped up to catch up with Yu, calling after him. “Where the hell are you going?”

Yu didn’t say anything and just grabbed Yosuke’s hand to pull him along. After trying to ask again a few more times and continuing to get ignored, Yosuke accepted he wasn’t getting an answer out of Yu. He looked around at where Yu was taking him and noticed they were headed straight towards the clothing section.

“Man, I don’t wanna be back on the floor right now! This is my _break,_ remember?”

“I’m going to make this the best break of your life.” Yu looked back at him and Yosuke finally picked up on what the glint in his eyes meant.

_Oh._

They walked past a group of customers and Yosuke could already feel a blush rising in his cheeks. He hissed under his breath. “We are NOT doing something here. Yu! I’m at work!”

“You said you were having a bad day, yeah?” Yu stopped as they approached the fitting rooms.

“Well, yes but,” Yosuke started. He already knew this was a losing battle. “Can’t we just do this after work? At one of our places? You know, in private?”

“Why not right here?” Yu gestured to the empty fitting room behind him. 

Yosuke looked at him incredulously. “You can’t be serious.” He let go of Yu’s hand and rubbed his temples. “Do you know what would happen if we got caught? Not only would I totally get fired, we’d be charged!”

“Then we just have to make sure we don’t get caught.” Yu smirked at the look of shock and embarrassment on Yosuke’s face.

“Do you not see the people everywhere?!” Yosuke was trying to keep his voice down, but his whispers were growing louder and louder. 

“Like they’re going to notice. Come on. I know you want to.” Yu teased. He pushed open the door and stepped inside and held out his hand.

Damn it, he was right. There was something so irresistible about that way Yu was looking at him, eyes hooded and full of lust. Yosuke swallowed, heart beginning to race. Was he really about to do this? He looked around at all of the customers walking around. No one seemed to even notice he was there. Shaking his head at himself, he grabbed Yu’s hand and got pulled into the small room. Yes, yes he was about to do this. 

Yu locked the door once Yosuke was in, and Yosuke got a whiff of the cologne Yu had on as they were pressed against each other so close. The only thing besides them in the tiny space was a small chair in the corner and a mirror on the back wall. Yosuke caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and blushed crimson, in disbelief with himself. Oh well, he would have time to be angry about this later. Right now, his mind was focused on one thing.

Yu didn’t wait any longer, his lips quickly finding themselves pressed against Yosuke’s neck. Yosuke pressed his hands against Yu’s chest, both of their hearts beating quickly, eager for more. Yu kissed his way up until their lips met, Yosuke parting his lips for Yu’s tongue. Yu’s hand found its way into Yosuke’s hair as his other hand roamed behind him and began to untie Yosuke’s work apron. 

“You know how you said everyone was driving you crazy today?” Yu mumbled onto Yosuke’s lips, lifting off the apron. “Well, I got a little jealous.”

Yosuke pulled back to look at his boyfriend properly. He began to undo the buttons of Yu’s shirt carefully as he continued.

“I’m the one who’s supposed to drive you crazy, Yosuke.”

And with that, Yosuke didn’t care if they got caught anymore. He pressed his body against Yu, letting him feel exactly what those words had managed to do. Pressing a knee between Yu’s legs, Yosuke felt that Yu was hard too. Yu shouldered off his shirt and nearly ripped Yosuke’s off, running his hand along the waistband of Yosuke’s pants. 

Yosuke let out a slight whine, and Yu was quick to remind him. “You’ve gotta be quiet, unless you’d like to be fired today.”

Yosuke nodded. He could be quiet. What he couldn’t be, was patient. He began to fumble with Yu’s belt, Yu helping him take it off. Yu grabbed Yosuke’s cock through his pants, and Yosuke had to bite his lip to stifle a groan. Yu lifted his eyebrow in mocking concern before grabbing Yosuke’s waist with his free hand, pulling him closer. 

Before Yosuke knew it both the boys were in their boxers, Yosuke’s back pressed into the mirror as Yu covered his neck and chest in kisses. Yosuke suddenly realized they didn’t have access to any lube in the tiny fitting room, telling Yu as such. Yu just shook his head with a smile before reaching for the chair where he left his pants. Yosuke watched as he felt around the pockets before pulling out a small bottle.

“You’re telling me you _brought_ a bottle of lube?” Yosuke caught it as Yu tossed it to him. “You can’t be telling me you seriously _planned_ for this!”

“Well, I wasn’t planning for the change room, but I thought about how I’d make your day better before I left.” Yu’s eyes trailed down Yosuke’s body as he spoke. He wanted this as bad as Yosuke did, that was certain.

“Somehow, you still surprise me.” Yosuke breathed as he dropped the bottle back in Yu’s hands. 

Yu then finally slid his hand down Yosuke’s body before taking his boxers off. Yosuke shivered in anticipation as Yu slowly slid his hand down his shaft. Yosuke cried out at the touch, causing Yu to shush him. Yosuke decided to press closer to Yu, his face against the taller boy's shoulder to stop the moans and whimpers escaping from his lips. 

“For someone who was so against this a few minutes ago, you sure do seem to be enjoying rutting against my hand.” Yu crooned, his free hand drawing circles on the small of Yosuke’s back.

In truth, Yosuke hadn’t even noticed he was doing that. He was too focused on how badly he needed this, how good Yu felt against him. Yosuke blushed and decided to distract Yu by reaching down his boxers and beginning to pump his cock. Yu’s breathing grew heavy before he pushed Yosuke’s hand away. 

“This is your break, not mine.” Yu murmured on Yosuke’s lips. “It’s my job to make you feel good right now.”

With that being said, Yu grabbed Yosuke’s hips and flipped him around so his chest and face were pressed against the mirror. Yosuke could see it fogging up where he was basically panting on it. 

Yu leaned forward, lips touching the shell of Yosuke’s ear. “You’re gonna be quiet, yes?”

“Yes.” Yosuke breathed. He wanted Yu to just shut up and fuck him already, but Yu enjoyed a good tease.

Yosuke heard the bottle of lube open, and watched in the mirror as Yu squirted some on his middle and index finger. Yu caught his eye in the mirror and put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion before smirking. Yosuke watched his hand reach lower and lower, jumping when he felt the coolness of the lube against his entrance.

Yu began to run his fingers around the rim, and Yosuke’s cock throbbed. He wanted Yu. He _needed_ Yu. He didn’t give a damn about where they were, who might hear. Yu sensed his need, finally allowing Yosuke what he wanted. One, then two fingers slipped inside Yosuke. It took all of his strength to hold back his voice when Yu reached around with his other hand and began to tease the head of Yosuke’s cock with his fingers. 

Yu then began to curl and move his fingers, scissoring them open to prepare Yosuke for his member. Yosuke couldn’t help but groan in anticipation of what was to come, precum spilling from his dick onto the floor. 

“You really don’t want to be quiet, do you?” Yu teased, kissing up and down the back of Yosuke’s neck. “If you keep this up I’m going to have to shut you up myself.”

Yosuke was curious as to what that could mean. And very tempted to find out, looking at Yu’s face through the mirror. Yosuke watched Yu stroke his own shaft, lubing it up. Yosuke’s arms began to tremble against the mirror, he couldn’t wait any longer. Yu lined up, then leaned directly over Yosuke, his breath tickling his ear. 

“I hope you’re ready.” Yu whispered.

“Just do it already!” Yosuke whined, moving his hips back and forth.

Yu gave a small laugh before obliging, thrusting all the way in to the hilt. Yosuke couldn’t stop the guttural moan that came out of him if he tried. Yu had to bite his lip to hold back a groan as well. Yosuke had slipped off the mirror, only his hands still holding himself up. Pure bliss was written across his face as he forgot where he was, who he was. All that mattered was the feeling of Yu hammering into him, sparing Yosuke no mercy. 

Once the initial shock was over, Yosuke tried, but failed to keep quiet. He bit his lip, the inside of his cheek, his tongue. Nothing worked, moans and whines passing through his lips. He couldn’t help it, the way Yu was moving inside of him was driving him wild. 

Yu, who was still so close to Yosuke’s ear, was breathing erratically, letting out small groans with every new thrust. “I thought I told you.” He sucked in a breath. “To be quiet.”

Yosuke couldn’t reply. Not that he got much of a chance to, anyways. Yu had placed his hand directly over Yosuke’s mouth, trying to suppress the noises Yosuke was unashamedly making. This, however, had the opposite effect of what Yu had wanted. For some reason, Yosuke found himself even more turned on, if that was somehow possible. Yosuke could feel his cock twitching and bouncing as Yu continued to hold his face tight as he fucked him.

Yu didn’t miss the way Yosuke’s eyes were rolling back, and decided to play this out further. Yu shifted his angle so he was relentlessly slamming into Yosuke’s prostate. The sounds that Yosuke was making were so _lewd,_ made even worse by the fact they were muffled by Yu’s hand. Yosuke could hardly believe some of the noises coming out of his own throat, but he sure felt the need to keep making them.

Yu did not let up, instead he moved his ring and middle finger and shoved them in Yosuke’s mouth. Yosuke welcomed this, sucking on and swirling his tongue around the fingers. He could feel drool begin to run down his chin, but he didn’t care. The intense pleasure of having his prostate slammed on just the right spot and Yu’s fingers in his mouth overruled everything else. 

Yosuke caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and was not shocked to see he looked like a total wreck. He wasn’t sure when he’d started crying, but there were definitely still tears welling up in his now puffy eyes. His hair was a mess as Yu had shoved his free hand in it, holding Yosuke in place. Yosuke was almost sure there would be marks left on his face where Yu was covering his mouth, as well. Yosuke then looked at Yu, who’s face was pressed into Yosuke’s shoulder, but Yosuke could see him gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tight. 

Almost as if Yu sensed he was being watched, he looked up and met Yosuke’s eyes. He turned his head and kissed Yosuke’s cheek. “You look so perfect like this.”

All Yosuke could do was groan in response as he felt every inch and curve of Yu inside of him with such clarity. He again felt precum leak from his cock and knew he was close. Yu was thrusting slower and deeper, and Yosuke could feel him twitch inside of him. Yu was definitely close too. 

Yu then pulled his hand out of Yosuke’s mouth, much to Yosuke’s disappointment. It was short-lived, however, as the hand went straight to work on Yosuke’s cock. This was too much, he couldn’t take it anymore. Yosuke threw his head back and cried out as he came directly into Yu’s hand, his whole body shaking, waves of pleasure washing over him. He felt himself clench around Yu as he came, and Yu let out a desperate grunt and he came after one last thrust, filling Yosuke. 

Both of them breathing heavily, Yu pulled out and Yosuke whined, feeling empty. Yu got up and looked around for something to wipe his hand on. He spotted Yosuke’s work apron on one of the hooks and wiped it on the underside, so no one would see. He then got to putting all of his clothes back on.

Yosuke looked at him with a slight disgust. “Dude, I have to wear that still!”

“Well, just for a few more hours. Then you can wash it.” When Yosuke didn’t respond, Yu stopped midway through buttoning up his shirt and looked at Yosuke in horror. “You… do wash it, right?”

“Yes! I obviously wash it!” Yosuke half laughed and half huffed, beginning to put his clothes on as well.

Once they were fully dressed, Yu peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. “Okay. I’ll leave now, you come out in a few minutes. If anyone asks… you were cleaning the room.”

Yosuke looked at the mess on the floor and the handprints on the mirror. “Which I’m going to have to do now anyways, thanks to you.”

“Not my fault I’m that good.” Yu said before walking out of the room, not giving Yosuke a chance to respond.

Yosuke sighed, once again feeling the full effects of the day. He was even more worn out than before, but he didn’t mind, really. He looked at the mirror, covered in prints and laughed to himself. Yu was right, it was the best break of his life. And he prayed it wouldn’t be the last as he snuck out of the fitting room to face the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> haha horny 2am brain go brrrrrrrrr


End file.
